To help distinguish authentic items from counterfeited items various visual security features may be used. For example, items such as bank cards, passports, driver's licences, digital versatile disk (DVD) films, product labels, etc. often incorporate holographic images or other optically variable devices (OVDs).
OVDs, such as holographic images, are generally hard to reproduce by counterfeiters and thus the inclusion of a known holographic image in an item enables the authenticity of the origin an item to be quickly and confidently assessed by simple visual inspection.